Imprisoned
by FantasyGirl2002
Summary: What if Legolas did not agree with his father's decision to hold Thorin and his company prisoners? What if there was an argument about what should happen to the dwarfs? Could there be friendship between a dwarf and an elf? Read this story to find it out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien stories. This story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is too bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 1

Hidden in the shadows he saw his father talk to that dwarf, Thorin. He listened to his fathers threat to hold Thorin and his company prisoners for as long as it will take for them to decide to give him the jewels he desired and to his surprise, he grew angry about his father. He told himself that he was an elf and held no love for dwarfs but he noticed that this was just half the truth. He could just not hate this dwarfs because he felt that his people should have helped them, when they were attacked by Smaug, so when Thorin was brought away he went to speak to his father.

„Is it necessary to hold them prisoners?" he asked.

„Yes it is! Do you doubt me, Legolas?" his father was angry at him now he realized, but he was used to it, Thranduril was never someone to hide his rage, especially not towards his son.

„It is not doubt what leads me adar, I just wondered whether it would be easier to get this jewels by letting them pass and maybe help them so they think of you as their friend and would be willing to give them to you?"

„Dwarfs are greedy, ion nin. You should know better than to fall to their lies. Go now and never speak of this again!"

„But father maybe this is the wrong..." Thranduril suddenly stood just an inch aware from his son and shouted at him in anger.

„You dare to speak against your king? I will teach you the way you should behave towards me." While saying this Thranduril slapped him hard then he turned around and said: „Imprison him!" Legolas was shocked. He was used to his father being angry but he had never before been slapped.

When two guards stepped forward with precarious looks in their eyes he did nothing to stop them. He just gazed at his father and then followed the guards.

When they nearly reached the dungeons on of the guards, his childhood friend Liam, stopped.

„I´m sorry, melon nin."

„There is nothing to be sorry for. It is your duty to obey the king. Do not worry about me, I will be fine."

„Sometimes I wonder how you can be so forgiving. I would be rather angry if my father just slapped and imprisoned me."

„Being angry at my father is no reason to be angry at you. Just do what the king ordered you. I can deal with my adars rage, I did it before. Besides it is not the first time he imprisons me."

He looked away, so Liam could not see his eyes. To have his father slapping him hurts more than he could admit to anyone. He was used to yelling and punishment even to be put in prison but not to this. He wondered whether he could stand this cold version of his father any longer. He remembered the days before his mother died so clearly. His father was much happier and milder this times and he this. It was like he had lost both his parents when his mother died.

He sighed and masked his feelings behind a blank expression before continuing his way to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien stories. This story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 2

Thorin was pushed into his cell and tried to explain to Balin why he couldn't take Thranduil's offer. He was angry because of his helplessness and he grew even more angry because of Balin's doubt whether he made the right decision which he was not sure of either. But before he could start thinking about the possibility he could have doomed his whole company, he heard somebody approaching.

He sighed as he saw the blond elf who captured them coming towards him, thinking the king might have decided to torture him now, but to his surprise one of the two elves coming along with the one who arrested them opened the empty cell opposite his own and the blond elf entered it. He was completely confused as the door was looked and the two elves turned to leave. Thranduil must be pleased with his capture, so why imprisoning the one who captured him?

Thorin looked at the elf, who by now sat against the wall with his eyes shut, and saw that there was a large bruise on the left side of the elf's face. This one was so proud when he saw him first and now he looked a bit broken. What happened to him?

Thorin peeked to Balin to see his friend looking at the imprisoned elf with the same curiosity he felt. Looking around he realized all dwarfs looked at that elf and when his gaze returned to Balin his old friend whispered to him as quietly as he could:

„Do you know what the meaning of this is?"

„I have no idea." He answered as quietly. „The elven king should be pleased with him capturing us. There is no logical way to explain an elf imprisoned with us."

About an hour later some guards brought food to the prisoners except for the elf. Thorin frowned. This one must have done something totally bad for not been given any food or water while the dwarfs got some. He thought about this mater while eating but decided after a while he should not care about an elf's fate. Not so did Balin who finally raised his voice to the elf.

„Why does Thranduil keeps someone of his own kin prisoner?"

The elf slowly opened his eyes to look at Balin for a while and just when Thorin thought he would not answer, he spoke: „Because he is not pleased with my actions."

„You captured us, should not your king be pleased?"

„He was pleased about your capture."

He knew he could not pretend to not care about an elf being prisoner with them any longer, so finally Thorin decided to take part in this conversation: „Why are you here then?"

There was a strange look in the elf's eyes as if he was fighting with himself about the answer and when it came it took Thorin by surprise. „I spoke against the king."

„What did you say to end up in the dungeons?" Balin asked before Thorin could open his mouth.

„This I will not tell you, dwarf."

The elf shut his eyes again an the conversation was over. Thorin's eyes met Balin's and then Filli's and he saw the same confusion he felt written over their faces. This elf was strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien stories. This story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 3

He was unsure what to think about all of this. First he had not gotten any food, what meant that his father was really furious about him and then the conversation with the dwarfs. They seamed to be extremely curious about why he was imprisoned and for a short moment he thought of telling them. Down here in the dungeons with them he felt really guilty for not helping them when they needed help so badly.

No, he was not supposed to think that way, he should not care for them at all, he tried to convince himself. His father had reasons to send them away. But thinking about this more closely he knew that it was just his father's coldness against other races that leaded to the decision to not help the dwarfs. This was not a good reason.

Stop this, he told himself, this is not how a prince of mirkwood should think. Just stop. Trust in your father.

Then he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud screaming from the blond dwarf:

„Kili?"

"KILI?"

"Thorin something is wrong. Kili just blacked out and now he does not react."Legolas heard the blond dwarf shout. Something must be terrible wrong.

"Fili can you reach him?"

"No it is too far. What shall I do?" The dwarf, Fili was the name Thorin said, seamed to be really desperate. What could be wrong with the dwarven archer, Kili? Why was no guard coming to see what was going on?

"What shall I do Thorin? He needs help but I can't reach him."

It was the old dwarf who answered:"We should call for the elven guards so they could help..."

"No" this was Thorin and Legolas wondered how much hate a person could hold. "We will take no help from an elf! Fili try to awake him. Has anyone an idea what happened?"

There was silence, so finally all of the attention was focused on the archer again and finally he awoke by his friends calls. The look in his eyes was a mixture of pain, fear and confusion.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out, brother. Are you hurt? Please tell me the truth."

Legolas was slightly amused of the blond dwarf's plea. It remembered him of what his friends said to him when he was injured.

"A spider bite me in the leg, but it is really just a minor injury. It has even stopped bleeding by now." Now Legolas was on alert. A spider bite? This damn beasts were poisonous. Did this dwarfs not know this?

"What else is wrong with you, Kili?" From the seriousness in Thorin answer he could tell they really did not know. He could not let this dwarf die, all the old fights were no reason to let something like this happen, so he opened his eyes and spoke:

„He told you everything you need to know."

"What do you care about our business?" There was anger in Thorin's voice but in his eyes Legolas could see fear. The fear for his sick comrade and all the anger Legolas felt for Thorin rude reply vanished. He could understand how it was to fear for a friend.

"The spiders are poisonous. He will die without the antidote." His words took Thorin by surprise and then he saw the fear in his eyes growing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien stories. This story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 3

He will die without the antidote.

This words resounded in Thorin's head and he fought with himself. The antidote was clearly something the elves could give to Kili but he knew to receive anything from them he would have to accept Thranduil's offer and that he could not afford. But Kili's life was much more important than handing the elven king this damn jewels. Despite the hate he felt for the elves and especially for Thranduil he would give him anything for one of his friends' lives. Now that he had come to a conclusion he finally heard all the others talking in a desperate way and he realized they were talking all the time while he was deep in his thoughts.

"I will give the king what he wants so he helps Kili." He was surprised how low his voice was but despite this everyone was quiet immediately. Then Kili spoke:

"You can not do this. The elven king is greedy and cold. You can not give in to him so fast. We will flee and then I will get help. Elf how long have I until I'm going to die?"

First Thorin thought the elf would not answer, because of the way they talked about his king and their flight, but after a little while he answered:

"I don't know exactly without seeing to your wound but there are at least two or three days left before it is too late go take the antidote." Much to Thorin's surprise he thought he heard concern in the elf's voice. No, elves were not concerned about dwarfes, even if this one was a bit strange he would certainly never be. But he had more pressing matters to think about than an elf. Kili was going to die within two days in the worst case, how could he waste time with an elf, he scolded himself. If they did not escape within the next two days he would have to accept Thranduil's offer.

But he was pulled from his thoughts by this damn elf who now screamed in elvish. Why the hell must this elf who barely spoke when he was asked something must scream exactly when was thinking about such an important matter. He could kill this elf right now if he just had a weapon.

Now this elf was fighting with the guards. No, this was not his concern, he told himself. He sat in the corner of his cell and closed his eyes. He would not open them again before he had found a way for them to escape he promised to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien stories. This story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: I don't know enough _elvish_ to write passages in, so the parts which should be _elvish_ are italicized.

This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 5

Legolas was angry. He had thought about the dwarven archer's fate and finally decided that he could not ignore him dieing. He could not be as could as his father was and he did not wanted to be. He decided that he would help this dwarf despite anything his father might say. So he called for the guards and asked them bring him to his father but they refused. They told him the king had ordered for his son to stay in the dungeons until the end of the week and he had made clear that he would not appreciate to see him in this time.

This order toke Legolas by surprised. His father must be even more mad at him than he had thought but he would be. But Legolas would not give up this easily. If his father wanted to ignore him just because he was not as could as his father was he would find another way to help this dwarf. He would show his father that the path he chose was the wrong one.

While his time in Rivendell, where he was raised after his mothers death, he had developed some healing skills and he was sure he would be able to mix the antidote so he ordered the guards to bring him the healing herbs and they went of to ask the king whether he was allowed have such things like herbs.

When he looked at Thorin after the guards were gone he saw a picture of pure desperation. The dwarf was slummed in the corner of his cell his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. For a short moment he could feel the wight that was certainly resting on dwarven king's shoulders. Legolas thought of speaking with him but the guards were coming back before he could even open his mouth.

„_The king ordered to not give any herbs to you. He also ordered to not help the dwarfs in anyway._"

His father was really eager to get this jewels. But Legolas had enough. Since his mothers death he had witnessed everything his father did without many interferences. He had done everything his father demanded and had said nothing about his own feelings or thoughts, but now his father showed to be willing to let someone die for some cursed gems. He would not allow that. He had watched his father's behavior far too long. His father should have helped when the dwarfs needed help, he should have helped but neither of them had. Now was their chance for redemption and he was wiling to take it, regardless of whether his father was or not.

If Thranduil was not willing to help, the dwarfs must escape. This thought crossed his mind and immediately he began to think about a plan.

„_Then at least let me see to him. It won't help him and if the dwarfs were sure when he will die they would be more willing to give in to the kings wishes._" He hoped desperately that he would be allowed to see the dwarf otherwise his plan would fail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: Italicized parts show the parts which are in_elvish_.

This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 6

"_I think we could allow this_." He signed deeply as he heard the guards reply. His cell was opened and under the suspired glazes from the dwarfs he was brought into the archers cell. The guards closed the door behind him and he kneeled down next to the dwarf.

"Kili, isn't it?" There was a small nod. "My name is Legolas. I came to see to your wound if you let me." If the situation was not so served he would have laughed about the dwarf's expression but so he just looked him. Finally he got an answer:

"Why do you do this?"

"I don't think you should die here. May I see your leg?"

"Yes... Why do you care about me?"Legolas could see confusion in the dwarfs eyes as he started to look to the wound on his leg. The wound was swollen due to the poison but fortunately lesser than he had thought. He gave a quick look to the guards who still stood near the cell but they paid no attention to him. He grabbed into his right boot and pulled the small knife that was hidden there free. He hesitated a small moment but then laied the knife in the suspired dwarf's hand.

"What does this..." Kili started but Legolas knew they had not the time to discuss this matter so he interrupted the dwarf:

"There is no time for explanations now. Take me captive, I will help you. Just promise me to don't hurt anyone father than you must."

"The king imprisoned you why do you think he would care so much about you that he would free us for your live?" Damn this dwarf was smart but he did not wanted to revail his identity by now.

"Just trust me he will."

"Why should I trust the one who imprisoned us?"

"Oh hell do you know what I risk by helping you? Do you think I would give you a knife if I wanted anything ill for you? But fine if you want to stay, hand me my dagger and I will leave you alone." He was angry now. This dwarf seemed not to be willing to get out. Why must he be so curious about him. He had gave him all he would need to escape and the dwarf wasted valuable time with talking.

The dwarf seemed to be a bit confuses by Legolas outburst and soon he realized, that he he thrown all the anger that he had collected over the past time on the dwarf. He sighed. If he had been in the dwarf's place he would have asked himself the same things. Well he should apologize for his behavior.

"I'm sorry for my outburst please forgive me but we have definitely not the time to discuss this matter any father. I help you because I think Thranduil should help you and because I think he an I should have helped you I the last time you needed help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: Italicized parts show the parts which are in_elvish_.

This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 7

What was the meaning of this? Their capturer was brought into Kili's cell. Why should the elf do this? They would clearly not help a dwarf so why bothering with visiting one? If this elf did anything to Kili he would kill him no matter which consequences this would have for him. He desperately wanted to go to Kili's cell to make sure he was not father injured. If this elf would not come out soon...

"Lay your weapons down or I will kill him." A smile run through Thorin's face. Kili had captured their capturer. This was good. This could be their chance to escape.

He stood and leaned into the door to see what exactly was going on. All the other dwarfs did the same and so they stood there anxious looking on the guards who stared at the cell they know Kili was in with that elf.

"Lay the weapons down now or he will pay the price."

"Just do what he says." To Thorin's surprise the elf told the guards to cooperate. Maybe he was not as brave and proud as Thorin had thought when he captured them.

Now there was a small movement in the guards. They slowly lay down all their weapons which were swords, knifes and bows.

"Now hand Thorin the keys." The guard who had the keys threw a reassuring glaze to the cell an then came towards Thorin an handed him the key through the bars.

Thorin immediately opened the door and smiled to the elf.

"In here please." When the elf not obeyed Kili's voice was to be heard:

"Do you want to see this one dead? Else do what he says." And the guard entered the cell without a word. Thorin knocked him out so he would not call for aid and looked the door.

He opened all the cells and they looked the other guard knocked out in Nori's cell. They took the elven guard's weapons and as they finally reached Kili's cell the all froze in surprise when they saw that the elf was holding a knife in his one hand and supported Kili with the other. Kili smiled as he saw their unbelieving looks.

"Open the door. This is Legolas. He will not harm any of us as long as we don't kill elves. In fact it was his plan for us to escape."

This words sounded fully wrong in Thorin's ears. No elf would help them to escape on free will. Never! There must be more behind this. Elves and especially mirkwood elves were not kind in any way, not towards dwarfs.

Balin took the keys from Thorin's hand as he did not moved and soon Kili's cell was open. When the elf helped Kili out Thorin stepped forward.

"Take your hands of him, elf."

"Thorin" he felt Balin's hand on his shoulder "he has helped us." Towards the elf who had left Fili to help his brother Balin said:

"Thank you for your help but am I allowed to ask why you do this?"

"Now is not the time for this." Thorin noticed that there was something like an excuse in the elf's eyes while he spoke. "Shall we go now?"

"We need our weapons first." Dwalin replied.

"The chambers where the weapons are placed are on the opposite of the palace. We will never get there unseen. You have to ask the king handing them to you when you ask him to open the gate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: Italicized parts show the parts which are in_elvish_.

This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 8

They made their way out of the dungeons slowly, first the elf with bound hands and Thorin's sword close to his side the other dwarfs following. When they nearly reached the exit of the dungeons guards approached.

"Bring us to the king or this one will pay the price!" Thorin pressed the sword a bit more into the elf's side and the guards obeyed immediately. It felt really good to finally triumph over their race after all this years.

The guards led them through the palace towards the kings thrown without any sign of hesitation. Thorin wondered slightly who the elf was who was now in his hands. He must be a popular and beloved one amongst the elves because of the guards' quick reaction and of the way every elf they came across looked at them. He could be mistaken and their angry looks were just about them having taken any of them capture but he had the strong feeling it was more than that.

He wondered again about their whole situation. This elf who was as it seemed beloved amongst his people had willingly given his live in his hands to aid his company of dwarfs to escape. Why was this elf doing this? He was strange but what elf was so self-sacrificing?

He forced this thoughts back when they reached the elven king's throne. Thranduil's glare was cold as ice and filled with anger beyond Thorin had believed it was possible. And to his surprise he mostly glared at the elf not at the dwarfs. When he was out of this damn palace this elf had some explaining to do. But right now he should concentrate on getting out.

"Hand us our weapons and led us go else I will kill this one." Thranduil's cold gaze turned from the elf towards Thorin as he spoke. Thranduil gave an order to the guard next to him in elvish then he spoke towards the dwarfs:

"The guards will fetch your bearings. You know that this overrides my kind offer to you so I will chase and punish you without any mercy, you Thorin Oakenshield and all of your line. I will wipe out Durin's descendants until your whole line is dead."

"I do not care about your threats Thranduil. My folk and I we will remain. We will fight back. We will defeat ourselves and we will surrender. You are powerful in your realm but outside of it you have no power but I have. I will win this battle and my line will surrender as kings under the mountain."

Thranduil's glare rested on Thorin who stared back and suddenly the cold gaze of the elven king turned to the elf who grew stiff immediately to Thorin's surprise. Then the king spoke to him in elvish and his voice was even colder than it was when he spoke to Thorin. When Thranduil fished Thorin noticed that all the guards was staring at their king in shock. What was going on here?

At this moment some elves arrived with their belongings and his companions toke them while he looked at Thranduil who ordered a guard to bring them out of the palace.

Thorin's curiosity about the elf he still pressed a sword in the side grew. Thranduil had nearly not hesitated to give them what he demanded. Who was this elf that such a cold king cared so much about him to set the dwarf free?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: Italicized parts show the parts which are in_elvish_.

This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 9

They walked since an eternity Thorin thought. The elf was guiding them through the forest. Sometimes he stopped and picked up some plants. Thorin was still unsure whether trusting that elf, Legolas was his name, had been a wise decision or not. But Kili had been so sure the elf would help them and if Thorin was honest he needed him because non of his companions was able to heal Kili or bring them out of this damn woods. He was addicted to an elf. Fate seemed to be playing games on his expense.

Thorin looked to his nephews who walked behind him. Kili was covered in sweat and Fili was more dragging him along than supporting him. The elf knew Kili was injured. Why was he guiding them so far? Thorin signed and decided to ask the elf :

"Elf how far do you want to go? Kili is injured and you said yourself he needs proper treatment as fast as possible."

"But to treat him properly I need water so we are heading to a stream, master dwarf. It is nearby about ten minutes walking."

How could this elf be so polite when he had been so rude? Why the hell was this elf so friendly at all? He could not understand him. First he captured them and now he was helping them to escape. Why?

"So elf would you tell me who you are by now? You own us an explanation." As he said this he saw Balin shake his head and then lean to Thorin to speak to him as quiet as he could:

"Thorin he is helping us. Couldn't you be at least a little friendlier? He owns us nothing. If anything we own him something."

"No, master Balin, he is right. I own you an explanation. But if you allow I would like to wait until I treated your friend." Both Balin and Thorin were surprised by this statement. Not only that the elf had heard their conversation but he was willing to explain what happened back at palace. This elf was not similar to any elf Thorin ever met. Non of them was willing to explain himself to a dwarf and this one, Balin was right at this point even if Thorin would never admit this loud, did not own them anything.

So they followed the elf for another while until they reached a clearing next to a small stream. While Fili lowered the exhausted Kili to the ground the other dwarfs set up a camp.

By the time the fire was burning the elf sat down next to it and stared to mix herbs in a water filled bowl then he heated another bowl full of water and put some leaves in it. Soon after the smell made them all feel more awake and Thorin heard Fili next to the elf asking him questions:

"What is this?"

"It is called athelas. I will wash I his wound with this."

"How long will it take till he is fully healed?"

"I can not say exactly by now but no more than a week." The elf rose with both bowls in his hands walking towards Kili Fili following behind him.

"Kili wake up." The elves voice was gentle as he woke the young dwarf up. Slowly the dwarf's eyes opened. "Kili I need you to drink this." The elf hold the first bowl to Kili and made him drink it. Then he lowered the dwarf he had lifted a bit to drink to the ground again and started to wash the wound with the other bowl's content. After this he ripped a stripe from his tunic and bound the wound.

Thorin who watched the scene sitting against a nearby tree trunk wondered once again how gentle this elf treated the dwarfs. Not like others from his kind who thought of dwarfs as lower creatures. This one treated them equally.

When the elf was done he soon and walked towards Thorin.

"Master dwarf, I came to give you the explanation you asked for."

"Then sit down elf and tell me why the hell you are doing this and what the king told you while we waited for our weapons."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters form LOTR, the Hobbit or other Tolkien story is just for fun, I do not earn money with it.

**A/N**: Italicized parts show the parts which are in_elvish_.

This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I'm not an English native speaker, so please tell me if my English is to bad.

* * *

**Imprisoned**

Chapter 10

The elf sat opposite to Thorin and started talking:

"First of all let me introduce myself. My name is Legolas Thranduilion." When Thorin recognized what this words mend he grew fully confused. Thranduilion, that mend...

"You are the kings son?"

"Yes I am."

"But why are you helping us against your father?"

"Because he is wrong. He should have helped you the first time you asked for aid and he should definitely not held you prisoners risking someones death just because of some gems. He has no right to do so."

Thorin was left speechless after this. The kings son had helped them to escape against his father's will because he thought the king had no right to arrest them. This one was clearly not like any elf he had ever met. Certainly his father had educated him to think of dwarfs as inferior. But despite this he had stood up against his father just for some dwarfs.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were some elves who were not like Thranduil. Maybe this Legolas was really friendly. Thorin was surprised as this thoughts crossed his mind but maybe they were right. He promised to himself to find out whether this elf was in fact different from his kin.

"If you think so why didn't you helped us when we needed help so desperately?"

"I was not in my father's realm this time."

"Where were you?"

"In Rivendell. After my mothers death my father send my there to be educated." Thorin was surprised by the grief in the elf's eyes. This must be a sore spot. He could not imagine Thranduil having a wife and a young child. How could a person be so cold when he was married to a woman who even gave their son birth?

His face must have show his thoughts somehow because the elf stared to speak again barley audible but he spoke:

"I know you hate my father for his coldness but he was not ever like this. When my mother was alive he was much more gentle and forgiving but then she died and he build a wall around him keeping everyone out and so he grew this cold."

Thorin was not sure how to deal with this information and the grief in the elf's eyes so he decided to change the topic:

"What was it Thranduil said to you back in the palace?"

"He told me that he was disappointed by my actions. He said he know I helped you to escape and that he normally would banish me for my whole life but because there is no other heir to mirkwood he would allow me to return after five centuries have passed by."

Again Thorin was speechless but this time Balin who had listened their conversation like all dwarfs spoke now:

"What does this mean for you exactly?"

"I am not allowed to come to mirkwood for five centuries. If I do I will be banished for my whole life. So if I am still in mirkwood when the dawn sets in and they find me I am no longer the prince of mirkwood but an homeless elf."

Thorin was shocked the Thranduil punished his own son this hard. He would not voice it but he admired this elf for his braveness to be still with them when he should leave this forest as fast as he could because the elves who certainly followed them would have to banish him if they find him. He would lose his home and his family and friends. This elf had rescued them and Thorin did not want him to face the same fate he himself had faced.

"Go. You have to leave. There is not much time until dawn."

"No Kili needs help. I need to check on the wound in case something went wrong. I will stay with until he is fully healed."

Against his will Thorin was somehow impressed by this elf who was willing to risk his life in his home for a foreign dwarf. And the the words were out before he could hold them back:

"Then come to erebor with us. You shall be welcome to live there with us until you are able to return to mirkwood."

He was not sure whether he really said this. He had invited an elf to stay with his people for five centuries. He had no idea what brought him to do so but he could not take it back. In fact this elf deserved his hospitality. And when he looked around his companions he saw surprise in their faces but no disagreement.

Finally he looked to the elf and he saw surprise and something else he could not point out clearly maybe it was happiness. A small voice in his head told him that maybe once he could be friends with this elf. A strange thought but well...

"Tell me, Legolas Thranduilion, will you accompany us?"

"Yes, it would be a pleasure to me Thorin Oakenshield."

The end

* * *

A/N:Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
